Lifeguard On Duty
by Confidently Insecure
Summary: Spencer, Paula, and Glen just moved to LA. It's the beginning of the summer, and the kids have nothing to do... so Glen drags Spencer to the pool. Spashley. Humor. Surprises. Read, enjoy, review... please? Oh and I own nothing but my own ideas blahblahbla
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **While I'm waiting for new motivation to work on my other story, I figured I might as well put what creativity I still have to use and write something else… and this is what I've come up with…

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 1**

So my brother Glen decided it would be fun to go to the public pool. He claimed he wanted to teach me to swim (yeah, I'm 17 and still can't swim) and maybe meet a few kids our age before the school year starts. I think he just wanted to hit on a bunch of girls who probably wouldn't even end up being interested. Who wants to date a lanky pale guy from Ohio when they're surrounded by hot, tan guys from LA?

We just moved here a couple weeks ago, at the beginning of the summer, so we have all summer to sit around and not hang out with friends. Go mom! No, seriously… go… as in away.

Anyway, so when we got to the pool, Glen dragged me towards a couple beach chairs set up near the diving boards. Apparently, that was the prime spot for scoping out chicks… To me, it seems like the prime spot for all our stuff to get soaked every time the fat guy who should be wearing a shirt jumps off the diving board. I think he was trying to impress the lifeguard. I could see why though; she was gorgeous. Curly brown hair, tan skin, slightly sweaty because of the LA heat. Anyway, she was pretty damn good-looking.

Yes, I did say that. Yes, I am gay… just don't tell my mother. She'd have a conniption fit… and then she's probably throw me out of the house… or send me somewhere to "fix" me. My mother, the callous, crazy catholic.

Anyway, so we put all our crap down around the chairs, and I stripped down to my bikini and began to lather up with sun screen. I can already tell the California sun is going to be brutal on my pale, fair skin… which is weird if you think about it because technically, the California sun is the same as the Ohio sun. As I was lathering up, Glen took off his shirt, surely blinding anyone watching as the sun reflected off of his pale skin. Good thing the lifeguard is wearing big sunglasses because it looks like she's going to have to watch him jump off the diving board… showoff.

When he got back out of the pool, he walked over and stood in front of me, blocking my sun, and dripping water onto my legs. As I opened my eyes, he shook his head like a dog and splashed water all over me… Thanks, Glen. "So, Spencer, you ready to learn how to swim?"

I just stared at him for a moment, then replied, "No."

"Come, on Spence, it's not that hard!"

"Glen, do you really think I'm going to trust you with my life like that?"

Glen grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "We'll start in the shallow end! Come on. I'm bored!"

I pulled my arm from his grip. "No, Glen! You already dragged me out here even though I didn't want to come. Why don't you go flirt with some girl or something."

"_Because _I can't just go flirt with a babe if nobody here knows me, but if they see me trying to help you, they'll realize I'm a good person and come talk to me."

"Oh, so you're just using me as bait then?"

Glen nodded. "Pretty much." Ugh, typical Glen, right there.

"Well, you can find some other kid to drown because I am not going in there!" I said, walking to the side of the pool and pointing at the water. Dumb. Move.

All of a sudden, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Then, I'm in the water, sinking to the bottom. I kicked up from the bottom, and when my head resurfaced, I started flailing my arms. I'm sure people thought I was crazy, but I didn't care. Apparently, my flailing didn't work though because I ended up sinking back to the bottom. Next thing I knew, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and begin to pull me upwards. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the concrete next to the pool with a bunch of little kids circled around me. I felt a hand on my arm and turned my head to see who it was.

**A/N: **The end so far. Haha I'm sure you all can probably guess who it is, but I figured I'd leave it here anyway. Thanks for reading! Lemme know if it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 2**

Well if this isn't embarrassing, I don't know what is. Super-hot lifeguard chick, whose hand is now on my arm, just saw me fall into a pool and freak out like a total… well… freak. Wait. Her hand is on my arm, and she's soaking wet, which could only mean one thing. She's the one who jumped in and saved me.

She leaned over my body and talked in my ear. "Are you okay?" I shivered when I felt her heavy breathing puff out onto my neck and face.

She backed up so she could see my face, and I said, "I made you wet." …and then, I passed out.

--

When I came to, I was lying on a cot in some bright room. It smelled like chlorine.

"Hey," I heard a voice softly say from my left. I looked over, and there she was, the bronze-skinned, brown-eyed, brunette beauty. Oh! I can see her eyes. I guess she took off her sunglasses since we're inside now… duh, Carlin. Right, I guess I should answer her.

"Hi." Smooth.

"Um, so… how are you feeling?"

"Stupid, wet…" For some reason, the girl started cracking up when I said that. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just, the first time I asked if you were okay, you said that you made me wet and then passed out."

Cue the blush… a lot of blush, probably more red than that fat guy after he belly flopped. "Seriously?" She nodded. "Wow. And now I feel really stupid."

She laughed again. I could get used to hearing that. "It's okay. Stay here. I'm going to get the nurse now that you've woken up."

"How long was I out?"

"Only like 10 minutes."

I sat up on the cot. "Do you know where my brother is?"

"You mean the guy who pushed you in?" I nodded. "Last time I saw him, he was talking up some girl."

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Okay." As I watched her walk away, I felt part of the cot beside me droop down, and I looked over. When I did, I was met with a chiseled face and hot body… too bad it was a guy. He had on typical lifeguard gear, so I guess he worked here, too. "Um… hi?"

He nodded at me. "Hey."

"Can I help you?"

"My name's Aiden."

"Spencer."

"You're not from around here."

"True…"

"So… who's that guy you were with?"

"What? Oh Glen? He's my brother."

Aiden smiled, cockily. "So you're single then?"

Men... "Yeah, I'm single."

"Maybe I could take you out sometime, you know, show you around town?"

Just then, my savior came back. She looked at me and smiled. Her expression fell when she saw Aiden beside me. "Aiden."

He looked up at her, and the smirk left his face. "Ashley."

Ashley raised her eyebrow, and he got the hint. He stood, told me he'd see me around, and walked away. Ashley took his spot beside me, and I let out a breath I'd been holding. I said, "Thanks."

She grinned, her smile dazzling. "No problem. Usually girls fawn all over him, but you were obviously uncomfortable so..."

"Yeah, Aiden's not exactly my type…"

"Oh? So what is your type?"

"Well-"

I was cut off by who I'm assuming is the nurse. "Hello, ladies. I'm glad to see you are feeling better miss…"

"Carlin. Uh, Spencer Carlin."

"Miss Carlin. Do you have anyone here who can take you home?"

"Yeah, my brother is out there somewhere," I replied, pointing out the window towards the pool.

"Okay, well, why don't you and Ashley here go find him. You should probably head home. The heat won't be too good for your head."

I looked over at Ashley then back to the nurse. "Okay. Thank you."

"Of course, sweetie. Take care"

"You too. Bye." I stood up and walked out of the building with Ashley not far behind. When we got back out there, Ashley slipped on her sunglasses, hiding her eyes from the blaring sun.

"So, Spencer Carlin, let's find your brother."

"Let's do it, Ashley… uh… Ashley."

She laughed. "Ashley Ashley? I like it."

I smiled. "Good!" I looked over Ashley's shoulder and saw my brother chatting up some skinny Latino. "Oh! There he is!" I pointed towards him, and Ashley turned around to look. "He's not going to want to take me home now that he's busy with her."

"Ew! Why couldn't he have gotten busy with somebody else?!" I gave her a disgusted look, and she realized what she'd said. "Not get busy like… you know… just busy… as in… preoccupied."

I started laughing and said, "I get it."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" After a few more minutes of watching Glen flirt with his new… interest, Ashley asked, "So, do you want me to take you home?"

I looked back at her. "Aren't you working?"

"I got off about five minutes after I saved you."

"Oh, okay. Sure, I'll bum a ride with you if you don't mind. I'm sure Glen would appreciate it."

"Alright. Let's head out then."

We walked over to where my stuff was and gathered it up. Then, I turned to her and said, "Okay. Just let me go tell Glen, and we can get going."

"Alright. I'll meet you by the gate."

"Sounds good."

I walked over to Glen and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, and when he saw it was me, he frowned and said, "What?"

"Not that you care what happens to me or anything, but I'm going home now. The nurse said the sun would be bad for my head."

"Fine. How are you getting home? I'm kind of busy here."

"That girl by the gate offered me a ride."

"What girl by the…" He looked over at the gate, and Ashley waved. "…she's hot."

"Bye, Glen," I said and then walked over to Ashley. "Let's go!"

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is done! Thanks for reading! Reviews are sexy, so send em over! …pretty please?!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I just got really bummed out… like… _really_ / BUT you guys are awesome, so I'm not going to take it out on you!

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 3**

We were in Ashley's car, on the way to my house, and I decided to ask, "So what's so bad about the girl my brother was flirting with?"

Ashley laughed. "Where do I begin? Let's just say she's a slut and leave it at that."

I scoffed. "Well that would explain why she actually seemed interested in my brother."

Ashley smiled. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"He pushed me in the damn pool! He knows I can't swim, and he-"

She raised a hand off the steering wheel and said, "Whoa whoa whoa! You can't swim?!" Then she started laughing at me.

"No, I can't swim. Nobody ever taught me. Glen claimed he was going to today, but we got in an argument because I didn't want him to, and now here we are."

"So he pushed you in because you wouldn't let him teach you?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow… nice brother."

"Oh yeah. He's the best," I said and then looked out my window. I heard Ashley burst out in laughter. When I looked over, she was wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh shut up."

"I'm sorry!" She said, getting her giggles under control, "Sorry. You have to admit though. It was pretty funny."

I smiled. "Maybe a little…" Hell, I'd let him do it again if it would get her laughing again.

"So, you never got to answer my question earlier." What question?

"What question?"

"What is your type?"

"Oh. Well it-" _Ring! Ring!_ God, I really need to change the ring tone on my cell. I looked at Ashley and said sorry then answered the phone without looking to see who was calling. Big mistake. "Hello?"

"Spencer, where are you?" Ugh, hello to you too, mother.

"Glen dragged me out to the pool."

"Yes and I called Glen, but he said you weren't with him now, so where are you?"

"I got a ride from a girl I met there."

"And where are you going?"

"She's going to take me home."

"Well good. I'm at home now. You can have lunch with me."

"Actually, Ashley and I were going to go to lunch before dropping me off. Sorry, mom. Bye!" I hung up the phone and looked over at Ashley. She was looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Lunch, huh?"

"Um… I'll pay?"

She smiled. "Sounds good!" Then, she made a sharp U-turn, and we were on our way to a restaurant. I'm sure my mom is going to be absolutely pissed when I get home… if she's even there.

Anyway, when we walked into the restaurant, a man greeted us, well Ashley, at the door. "Ashley! Wow, you haven't been in here in weeks!" The man walked over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey, Arthur!" Ashley said as she hugged him back.

"So? Where have you been?"

"Actually, I got a job!"

Arthur gasped. "A job?" Ashley nodded. "I don't believe it! Where? You know, I would have taken you in here."

"I know you would have, but I got a job life guarding at the pool."

"Oh I see. You just wanted a better chance to check out the ladies." Ashley blushed, which looks really cute on her, by the way… wait… ladies?

"Um… so can we just sit anywhere, Arthur?" She asked, obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Yeah yeah, change the subject. Speaking of we, who is this lovely young lady?"

Ashley seemed relieved to have the attention off of her. "This is Spencer. We met at the pool today."

"Really? And you're already taking her out? You do move fast, Ashley Davies." Aha! Her last name is Davies. Now I don't have to call her Ashley Ashley. And the attention is back on her.

"Yeah, well, she needed to get out of the sun after her brother almost drown her."

"What?" He looked back at me. Crap. "Your brother tried to drown you?"

I blushed. "Um… well not really. He just wanted to teach me how to swim, but I wouldn't let him, so he kind of… pushed me in." Why am I covering for the idiot? He did almost drown me.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, lunch is on the house, you two. Order anything you want!"

"Thanks Arthur!" Ashley said. Then she grabbed my arm and lead me to a table.

We sat down across from each other, and she finally, unfortunately, let go of my arm. Shortly after we got to the table we placed our orders with our waitress. When Ashley handed the waitress our menus, I noticed something on her hand. "What's that?"

She looked at me, confused. "What's what?"

I grabbed her hand with on of mine and pointed at the other. "That."

"Oh, they're lyrics I thought up. I had a pen but no paper, so I wrote them on my hand."

"So you write songs and stuff?" She nodded. "Cool. Can I read?"

"Sure."

I pulled her hand closer to me… which made the rest of her come closer as well and read, "I try to rub you off my arm/But you keep rubbing off on me/I see you and I look away/But in my mind you're all I see." I let go of her hand and sat back in her seat. "Wow."

She smiled wide. "You like?"

"Yeah, I love it! Who is it about."

She smirked. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

Um, duh, that's why I asked. "Just curious."

"Ah, well, maybe, one day, I'll tell you."

"Okay, miss mysterious."

"Oo I like that nickname."

"Well then, I guess I won't say it anymore, Ashley Davies."

She gave me another confused look. "How did you… Oh, Arthur."

I smirked defiantly. "Yep!"

"That's a shame. I kind of liked Ashley Ashley."

The smirk left my face, and I blushed… again. What is with me and blushing with this girl? "Shut up!" Let's get the attention off of me, shall we? "So… what's up with you and that Aiden guy?"

She looked a mixture of shocked and confused… kind of cute, actually. "What do you mean?"

"You two just seemed kind of… put-off by each other."

She nodded. "Right, right. Well that is probably because he's the last guy I dated before I realized I was into girls, and he wasn't exactly ecstatic about the new revelation." For the next part, she leaned across the table towards me and whispered, "He was kind of in love with me."

I smiled. "Oh, I see. Well he seems to be over it now, you know, since he was hitting on me."

"Oh, he's over me, for sure, but that doesn't mean he's not still mad at me."

"Oh okay."

"Anyway, you never did get to tell me why you're not into Aiden."

I smiled. "It's the same reason you're not into Aiden."

It took her a minute to realize what I meant by that, and when she did it was damn funny, so I started laughing. "What? Stop laughing! It just surprised me!" Then, she started pouting. So cute!

Of course that just made me laugh even more. "Aww was wittle ashwey surpwised?"

"Oh my god, shut up!" She swatted at my arm.

After my laughter finally subsided, I said, "Sorry, sorry. Just… the look on your face was so funny! I just wish I had a camera… oh wait!" I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and set it to the camera mode. "Okay, now make that face again!"

"No!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her bottom lip, and I took her picture.

"Ah, that one works too."

"No! Delete that!"

I put my finger on my chin for a moment, pretending to think. "Uhhhm, no!"

She reached for the phone, so I held it over my head. After she finally gave up, I placed my phone in front of me on the table and kept eating, pretty much forgetting about it… until she snatched it up. "Ashley Davies, if you delete that picture…"

"Relax, Blondie, I'm not going to erase it."

I looked at her skeptically. "Then what are you doing?" After she finished, she handed me the phone, and I looked at it. "Oh."

"Yeah, so call that number, so I can put your number in my phone."

"Okay."

I called her phone, and she pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

I laughed. "Um, hi, is this that sexy guy I met at the pool earlier… What's your name? Aiden?"

Ashley hung up her phone. "Oh my god! I hate you!" She threw a french-fry at me.

"Aw, no you don't!" I picked the fry off my plate and ate it.

"Whatever. You ready to get out of here?"

"Don't we have to pay first?"

"Oh, Arthur will put it on my tab," she said as she stood up. I followed suit.

As we walked out of the restaurant, a few employees said goodbye to Ashley. "Wow, you really are a regular here, aren't you?"

She smiled. "Arthur's like a father to me… more than mine ever was…"

"Oh…"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make things awkward."

"Oh, it's okay. I know how you feel. I never even met my father."

Sensing I didn't really want to talk about it, Ashley changed the subject. "So, where to now?"

"I should probably get home…"

"Or…" Ashley smirked as she slipped on her sunglasses and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Or?"

"We can go to the beach."

I smiled. "Sounds good."

**A/N: **I have a feeling if I keep going right now, it's just going to get worse. Haha Please review! I need to fix my mood before I go out tonight! Ah and the lyrics on Ashley's hand are from a song I wrote for somebody who... doesn't matter anymore haha


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I love you all!

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 4**

When we got to the beach, we set up a spot for us on the sand. Ash conveniently had a cooler filled with bottles of water in her car, so we brought that out with us. We'd been lying side by side, working on out tans for a while when I blatantly said, "I'm so thirsty!"

Ashley turned her head to face me and said, "so get a water."

I pouted. "They're too far away."

"They're right beside you feet."

"Exactly!"

"Fine. I'll get you a stinkin water." She sighed, but I could tell she was joking. She sat up and bent over to grab a water from the cooler. That's when I saw her tattoo on her lower back. So hot. She caught me staring when she turned around to hand me the water, tilted her head, and smirked. "See something you like, Carlin?"

I blushed for sure, but I'm hoping she couldn't tell because the sun had already reddened my cheeks. "Pfft no."

"Right right. That's why you're blushing right now." Damn! She caught me.

"I have a thing for tattoos."

"Really?" I nodded. "Interesting… so you like?" she asked me and turned back around. I took my time checking out her tone, tanned back and finally, her tattoo.

When she turned back around to face me, I said, "you know, some people would call that a tramp stamp."

"And what would you call it?"

Crap. "Um… I'd call it a… um…"

"An um?" She laughed. "That's different."

"Yep, well, that's what I aim for…"

"Oh, I thought cute is what we're supposed to aim for."

I smiled at the reference. I sang along to on of their songs on the way here. "That too."

"You ever think about getting one?"

"A tramp stamp or a tattoo in general?"

"Either."

"My mom would kill me."

She smirked. "So have you ever thought about it?"

I laughed. "Actually…" I lifted my hair. She looked confused for a second as I motioned for her to come closer, and I showed her the small butterfly tattoo on my neck.

"Wow. And that's real?"

"Yep." I shivered as she lightly ran her fingers over the small bug.

"Cool… how'd you get it? I know your mom wouldn't sign for it."

I let my hair back down. "I got her drunk one night and then asked her."

I laughed at the shocked expression on her face. "Seriously?"

"No! How do you know I'm not 18 yet?"

"Are you?"

I smiled. "No… one of my friends in Ohio signed for it."

"And they didn't ask questions?"

"Nope. They were just happy to have business, I guess."

"I see. That's pretty hot, Spence."

I wasn't sure what to say to that besides. "Uh, thanks…"

She smiled. "You're welcome." Then she lied back down on her towel… on her stomach this time, of course giving me a clear shot at her tattoo. I decided to lie down again before I couldn't look away.

About five minutes later, somebody stopped beside us, blocking our sun. "Ashley?" She asked, and Ashley turned around. When she saw who it was she smiled, stood up, and gave the girl a hug.

"Hey, Chelsea! What are you doing here?"

"Clay and I are on break, and Clay wanted to see his dad."

"Is that where he is now?"

"No. We stopped here first. He's off getting an ice cream or something."

"Oh okay." Yeah, that's when I started choking on the water I had been chugging, causing the rest to spill all over me… at least I was already in a bathing suit. Ashley looked over and started laughing as I wiped my face and glared at her. "Chelsea, this is Spencer. She just moved here a couple weeks ago."

Chelsea stuck out her hand for me to shake and said, "nice to meet you Spencer."

I stood up and shook her hand. I'm sure my face was red. "You too," I choked out, and Ashley started laughing again. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"Oh come on! You know that was funny!"

As she made her way towards me, Ashley tripped over one of the beach towel and fell on her face. Chelsea and I started cracking up while Ashley got up and brushed herself off. "No, but _that_ was!"

"Whatever!" She huffed and sat back on the towel.

Then, Chelsea spoke up. "Aw poor Ashley. She could always dish it out but never take it."

"Yeah yeah yeah…"

Next thing I knew, a guy holding an ice cream cone walked up and wrapped his free arm around Chelsea. I guess he's Clay. He looked at me. "Hi, I'm Clay." ha so smart!

I smiled. "Spencer. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'd shake your hand, but they're kind of full."

"Ha yeah…" Well he tried…

He turned his attention to a still pouty Ashley. "So, Ashley, what have you been up to?"

"Today, working and hanging out with Spencer."

Clay choked on his ice cream. "You got a job?"

Ashley raised her arms in defeat. "Why is everyone so surprised about that?"

"Maybe because you're Ashley Davies," Chelsea butt in.

"Anyway, I'm a lifeguard now!" Awe, she sounds so proud of herself.

"You mean they actually trust you with other people's lives?"

"Hey! I'm even certified in CPR. I saved little Spencey here. Didn't I Spencer?" She looked at me with a mischievous grin on her face.

I sighed and looked at the sand beneath my feet. "Yes…" I wish she would have given me CPR… shut up brain! You're pretending to be mad!

I could feel everyone's eyes on me now. "Really?" Clay asked. "What happened?"

When I didn't answer, Ashley decided she would. "Her brother got mad at her and pushed her in!" Then she started cracking up… again.

"It's not funny!" I huffed and stomped my foot… and my knee gave out because of the sand. Luckily, Ashley was still doubled over, so she didn't notice.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asked. I think I'm going to like her.

"Yeah, I'm good. No thanks to miss laughs-a-lot."

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "What? I have been taking very good care of you all day, Ms. Carlin."

"Oh god, please don't call me that! I am definitely not my mother."

"Right, sorry."

Clay turned to Chelsea. "You ready to go see my dad?"

She said, "Yeah sure." Then she looked at us. "You two want to come with?"

Ashley looked at me. "It's up to Spence." Spence. Cool.

Psht, I don't even know where we were going… "Sounds good."

"Sweet!" Next thing I knew, we were in Ashley's car with our crap in the back, following Clay and Chelsea in theirs.

On the way to… where ever we were going, Ashley turned on the radio and sang along to the songs that played. Her voice is gorgeous. Guess I should have been surprised though. So is the rest of her…

When we pulled into a parking spot, I realized we were at the same restaurant Ashley and I went to for lunch. "Clay's dad works here?"

Ashley smiled and said, "Something like that." Then she opened her door and climbed out of the car. I followed suit. When we got inside, a hostess greeted us. She knew Ashley, Clay, and Chelsea all by name.

"Hey, Jen. Is my dad around?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, he's in the back. Let me go get him."

"Thank you. Oh, and don't tell him I'm here."

"Okay." Jen walked away and left us standing there for a bit when Arthur showed up.

"Ashley, Spencer, back so soon?" Then he looked over our shoulders, saw Clay and Chelsea, and smiled. "Clay! I wasn't expecting you back yet!" He walked over and gave Clay a bear hug.

"Hey, Dad!" Dad? "We wanted to surprise you." You certainly surprised me…

"This is great! Stay! We can have dinner."

"Yeah, sure!"

Arthur looked back to me and Ashley. "You girls hungry?"

Ashley grinned. "Yeah!" Then she looked at me. I'm still pretty shocked. "That is, if you can, Spence." She nudged my shoulder with mine.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Let's eat." Ashley and I followed Arthur, Clay, and Chelsea to our table. While we were walking there, I whispered, "Ashley! Why didn't you tell me Arthur was Clay's dad?"

Ashley laughed. "Because I wanted to see the look on your face. I have to admit, Spence, it was pretty cute."

I scoffed. "Whatever. You could have warned me."

"And miss out on the fun? No way!"

"So um…" I hesitated in asking what I really wanted to know.

"What? How did I get so sexy? Well-"

"No!" Yes! "That's not what I want to know…"

"_Ohh!_ You want to know how Arthur ended up with a black kid for a son."

"Well… Yeah?"

"It's okay, Spence. Everybody wonders. Arthur adopted Clay when Clay was like 6."

"Oh okay. Cool."

She smiled at me. "Sure, cool."

Dinner went well. Clay and Chelsea told stories about what went on at school, and Arthur talked about what was going on at the restaurant. Apparently, they have quite a few regulars there, and he talked about a few of them too.

When we were outside the restaurant, standing beside Ashley's car, Ashley said, "So, I guess I should get you home now, Spencer."

"Guess so…"

"Or…" She smirked and I smiled.

"Or?"

"Or you could stay over at my house."

"Hmm… Are you trying to get me to sleep with you Ashley. I mean, jeez, we just met today!"

"Damn. I was hoping you were easy!"

"Sorry."

"Seriously though, you want to?"

"Sure. I need to stop by my house and get some clothes first though."

"Alright, let's get going then!"

We hopped into her car, and I gave her directions to my house. When we got there, we went straight to my room. I'd forgotten how messy it looked with all the boxes still all over the place. "Um, sorry about the mess."

She shrugged. "No problem. You have an excuse."

"I'll just grab a few things and we can head out."

"Okay." For some reason, I was really nervous about her being in my room. While I was getting my stuff together, she asked, "So where's your mom?"

"Work, I guess."

"Still?"

"Yeah, she's like always there," I said as I threw my stuff in a bag. "Ready!"

"Cool, let's go."

On the way out the front door, Glen stopped us. "Spencer, where the hell have you been?"

"I was just-" I started to answer but was interrupted by a surprisingly mad Ashley.

"Like you even care!"

"What?"

"You pushed her in the deep end of a pool today! Then you were too busy chatting up Madison to take her home, and you haven't even called her cell to check and see if she's okay. You probably only care where she was because your mother yelled at you!"

Glen's face was really red; he was pissed. "Ashley, let's go." I grabbed her arm and started to pull her out the door.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Glen yelled, before we stepped out and slammed the door.

"Sorry about him," I apologized when we were in her car.

"Don't apologize for him! He's an idiot." I smiled. "What?"

"What what?"

"You're smiling."

"It's nothing." Just you yelling at Glen was kinda hot. Why is she smiling? "Did I say that out loud?"

She laughed. "Yep. Let's head out." And then we were off to Ashley's.

**A/N: **Hey peoplez! I was going to end it when they were leaving the beach, but _somebody_ asked me to make it long. Apparently, I'm going on vacation with my friend and her family… and we're leaving at 10 Sunday morning, and we won't be back until the day before my birthday. Sometime Friday… Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are um… welcome and… I've already used sexy… Ah! Reviews are yummy, so feed me!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you, readers and reviewers and uh… all you special people! Yes, that means you! Luvs!

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 5**

Ashley Davies's house is _huge!_ It's not even a house; it's a frikkin mansion! As we walked into her house-mansion, I said, "You live here with just your mom?"

She smiled. "Yeah… well my mom and her." She pointed into a room which turned out to be a huge kitchen with a girl dancing around it wearing short shorts, a tank top, and an apron. Well, that explains where the music is coming from. Wait. She lives with a girl our age?

"Oh… who's that?"

"That's Kyla. She's my sister." Ah, good… not that I was making assumptions or anything…

"You never told me you had a sister."

"You never asked." Good point. I don't know much about her at all now that I think about it.

"Well, I guess I'll have to change that."

"Why would you ask me now? You already know the answer."

"I _meant_ that I'll have to get to know you better."

"Oh, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Positive."

She smiled. "Okay. You hungry?" She asked and walked into the kitchen.

Jeez, woman. "We just ate."

"So you hungry?"

I smiled. "Whatcha got?" I watched as Ashley walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Then, Kyla stopped in her tracks and spun on her heel to see why the music cut off.

"Oh hey! Sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

Ashley laughed. "Obviously…"

She looked behind Ashley and saw me with my bags. "Who are you?"

Well she's blunt. "Spencer… Spencer Carlin."

"I'm Kyla! Nice to meet you!" She walked over and wrapped her arms around me. I just stood there.

"Yeah, you too."

"So, Kyla," Ashley spoke up, "we're just getting some food, and then we're going to my room." Kyla let go of me and walked back to the stereo. She said okay and turned the music back on.

When Ashley opened her pantry, the first thing I noticed was she had pretty much every cereal imaginable. "Whoa."

Ashley smiled and looked at me. "Impressed?"

I smirked. "Depends what's here."

"Ah, quality, not quantity, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. Browse around."

Sad thing was, I actually did have to browse. Looking at the wall of cereal, yes that's what I'm calling it now, was like looking at books in a library… well, they weren't in alphabetical order or anything, but you get my point. There was a crap-load of cereal. I looked through them and grabbed a box of Fruit Loops off one of the shelves.

"Good choice."

"You like these, too?"

"Uh, _yeah_, I love Froot Loops," she said as if everyone in the world knew. Guess I was out of the loop. Ha Sorry. Bad joke…

As we were walking out of the kitchen, Kyla asked us what our plans were for the night. Ashley told her we were probably going to watch some movies and eat junk food.

"What? Ashley Davies is going to spend a whole night in?" Kyla seemed shocked.

"Please, I do it all the time, Ky."

Kyla laughed. "I know. I'm just kidding. Seriously though, it's a Friday night. Shouldn't you be out partying or something." Am I screwing up her plans?

"No, _Kyla_, Spencer and I are chilling here tonight."

Then my mouth decided it had something to say. "Well, I don't want you to cancel any plans you had with your friends or anything. I can just go home if-" Ah, good, she's shutting me up.

"No! It's really okay. I want to hang here with you." Yes! "If I wanted to go out, I would. Trust me."

"Okay."

"Good." She turned to Kyla. "Now, if you'll excuse us, _Kyla,_ we are going to my room now. See ya!"

"Wait!" Ugh this girl talks too much!

"What, Ky?"

"What movie are you watching?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was hoping maybe I could watch with you guys."

Ashley sighed. "You don't have other plans?"

"No. Nobody's called m-" Her phone rang. "Hello? …Hey! …Okay…. Yeah, I'll see you in a few… uh huh… bye!" She hung up her phone and said, "I'm going out! Laters!" She ripped off the apron, grabbed her purse off the counter and skipped out of the house, leaving Ashley and me standing there slightly dazed.

"So… that's your sister…"

Ashley nodded. "Yup… Movie time! Let's go!"

When we got to Ashley's giant room, I asked her what movie we were watching. She told me it's a surprise and asked me to turn on the TV with the remote on her nightstand. I wasn't sure which one to use, so I just picked one up and hit the power button. WRONG. Next thing I knew, some country song was blasting through her speakers. She turned around, and her eyes were huge with shock. She rushed over to me, grabbed the remote from my hands, and turned off the stereo, and I started cracking up.

"You listen to country?" I said, still laughing.

She was blushing profusely. "Only a little."

"Wow, I never would have pegged you for a country person!"

She smirked then. "You want to _peg_ me?" Haha um… "Anyway, not _all_ country is bad."

"Please! Country music is like emo for old people and rednecks!"

"Is not! Besides, not all emo is bad either."

"Ugh, whatever!"

"Whatever. I listen to everything. You probably listen to like... rap and stuff!"

So? "What's wrong with _that_?"

She feigned innocence. "Oh nothing…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just watch the movie."

"Fine." I sat on her bed with my arms crossed over my chest, pouting. When she turned on the movie, I smiled. Sin City. I love this movie… well except for the bloody parts but whatever. It's okay though. Whenever something too gory happened, I just used the crook of Ashley's neck to hide my eyes. She smelled _so _good!

Anyway, so about halfway through the movie, I had to pee really bad. I know! So inconvenient, right? I asked Ashley where the bathroom was and hoped I didn't get lost on my way there. On my way back, Kyla came out of a room and starting talk to me. Guess she came home early...

"So you're Ashley's new plaything, huh?" What?

"Um… what?"

"Ashley's always got herself a girl toy. Guess you're the flavor of the week."

What the hell? "What are you talking about? We're just watching a movie."

"There you are." I heard Ashley's voice and looked behind me. "Getting to know Kyla?"

"Um…"

"Actually," Kyla butt in, "I was getting to know her, and I guess helping her get to know you."

"What?"

"Yeah," I spoke up, "she told me I'm your flavor of the week." ha Ashley looks pissed.

"You said what?!"

"Relax, Ashley, I was just kidding!" Kyla said. She looked a bit scared. Of course, I would too if some one looked at me like that. The only person I know with a more frightening glare than that is my mother. Makes me shudder just thinking about it. But since it's not pointed to me, I think she looks kinda hot.

"Kyla, you basically just told Spence I'm a slut!"

"Well… you have been with a lot of girls… and always brought them home to your room…" She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kyla rushed back to the room she came out of and shut and locked the door behind her.

"Yeah, you better run!" Ashley sighed as we walked back to her room. When we got there, we sat back on her bed, but she didn't start the movie back up. "Sorry about her."

"It's okay"

"No it's not. I think she's mad at me for not spending as much time with her as I used to, so she took it out on you."

"I understand. Don't worry about it."

"Okay... and, for the record," she said, "I'm really not a slut."

"Okay."

"Seriously… I have brought a lot of girls here, but I never like… slept with them."

"Okay."

Ashley chuckled. "Most girls are surprised when they hear that."

I had a feeling she'd appreciate a subject change. "I'm still surprised that I didn't get lost in your house. How can your mom afford a place so big?"

Ashley smirked. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what she does, but she apparently makes a lot of money doing it."

I laughed. "Apparently…" Then we went back to watching the movie. Before we got too into it, I looked at her and said, "Wait… you're a slut but never slept with any of those girls?!" Next thing I knew, I had a pillow in my face.

**A/N:** So… that's chapter five… duh. That's all ya get for now because my brain is slowly falling asleep… which means the rest of me probably will before too much longer… I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore. Review pleeeeaaase!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I love you like a monkey loves bananas!

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 6**

When the movie ended, we sat on her bed, cuddled together against the headboard until the credits stopped, and it had gone back to the DVD menu. I breathed in her smell one more time then sat up. She got up and put the DVD away.

"So… what now?" I asked as she sat back down beside me.

"I don't know. We could watch another movie."

I nodded. "True…" I stood up and stretched. What? I'm not showing off. I always stretch after long periods of cuddling. I can't help it if my shirt rides halfway up my stomach, and she just happens to be watching. I caught her eyes, and she blushed and looked away. Awe so cute! She doesn't seem like the type of person to get embarrassed. Maybe she's tired. I sat back down.

"We could play a game."

"Hmm, what kind of game?"

She laughed. "I don't know."

"Oh! I know!"

"What?"

"Play me a song?"

"Seriously?"

"Please?" I pouted.

"Oh my god stop that! Okay, I'll play you something." Winner! "What do you want me to play?"

"Um…" I tilted my head up, and an idea came to me. Amazing how that happens… "Whatever the lyrics I read off your hand earlier are from."

Ashley looked nervous. "Uh… I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's… not finished yet."

"Well play what you've got!"

"It's only two verses so far…"

"That's okay."

She sighed. "You aren't going to give up, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine." She got up and grabbed an acoustic guitar that was leaning against her wall. She strummed for a second, made a face, and turned the little silver thingy on the end. She strummed again, and it sounded much better than before. Maybe I should get her to teach me to do that! "Ready?"

I nodded. "You bet!"

"Okay here goes…" Then she started strumming and was soon singing along.

_You touched me once this morning_

_I felt it all day_

_I look for you where ever I go_

_Just so I can say hey_

_I try to rub you off my arm_

_But you keep rubbing off on me_

_I see you and I look away_

_But in my mind you're all I see_

She stopped abruptly. "And that's all I've got so far."

I smiled. "Well it's good so far. Thank you."

She laughed. "Like I had a choice…"

"When are you going to finish it?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe once this blonde girl I know leaves me alone."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Like, I just met her, and she's been following me around ever since. So _annoying_!"

"Huh… maybe she should just leave then." I stood up and pretended to leave, and she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me back on the bed. Now we're lying side-by-side, facing each other, her arms still around my waist. I could get used to this.

"Nuh uh. You're staying with me."

"Oh so there's a different blonde girl annoying you?"

"Mhm."

"How'd you meet her."

"Um… through a friend?"

I laughed. "Through one of your girl toys?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

"So you've really never slept with any of those girls?" I don't know why, but this has been bugging me.

"…Maybe one or two."

"So which is it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Sorry. I didn't realize it was such a touchy subject."

"I'm not being touchy!"

I smiled and rolled onto my back. "Sure you're not."

She sighed. "I've slept with one girl."

"Awe, why didn't you want to tell me that."

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to think I was… inexperienced."

"Ah, no worries."

"Mkay." She rolled over and ended up with half her body on top of me, hugging me. Burying her face in my neck, she kissed it once then rolled back onto her back.

"So Ashley…"

"So Spencey…" I looked at her.

"Spencey?" We both laughed.

"Well it rhymes with Ashley."

"What? No it doesn't. Jeez and I thought you were a writer."

"It does better than Spen_cer_."

I laughed. "Okay, Ash_ley_."

"You know, you can call me Ash if you want… most of my friends do."

"Actually, I can't," I said and looked at the ground to avoid her eyes.

"Oh… Why not?"

I sighed. "It's dumb."

"I'm sure it's not. Tell me." She propped herself up with her arm to see me better.

"It's just… I had a husky named Ash. He was like… the most amazing dog ever, you know." She sensed I was upset and began to soothingly rub up and down my arm.

"What happened?"

"I got home from school one day, and when I opened the door, he met me there like always. But instead of letting me petting like usual, he saw a squirrel on the other side of the street and ran after it and a car… a car was coming and… and it…"

"Shh. It's okay. You don't have to finish." She pulled me in for a hug and just held me there. "You tired?"

"Yeah, kind of. I think almost dying can kind of wear a girl out."

"Yeah, so can saving one." We both laughed. "So you ready for bed?"

"Yep. Where should I sleep?"

"You can take my bed if you'd like."

"What? No, I'm not taking your bed from you. Give me a pillow; I'll just sleep on the floor or something."

Ashley scoffed. "No guest of mine is going to sleep on the floor. We can both take my bed."

"Okay."

**A/N:** Since chapter 5 was more funny, I decided to show off my serious side. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad… I'd have had this out earlier, but uh… I didn't. Long stories short, something happened in my county a few days ago, then day after that, my best friend flew up, so I've been hanging with her. So yeah, been a bit distracted… anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I love your reviews! Feel free to keep 'em coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Alerts are being tarded. :( Oh wellz... the story must go on... so it will... so there... so shutting up...

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up, the room was still dark, and I was _freezing_. What the hell? I looked down to see if I could figure it out. Oh. No blankets. I looked to my side and saw Ashley, bundled up in all the blankets, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. I reached over and tried to pull some of the blankets towards me without waking her up. She stirred a bit and pulled them tighter. God! When I tried again, her eyes fluttered open and looked at me sleepily. Awe!

"Um… good morning?" I said, sheepishly.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice sleepy and raspy.

"Early. I'm sorry. I woke up because I was cold, and I was trying to get the blankets."

She looked at me then to herself and blushed. "Oh. Sorry… still cold?"

I smiled. Sleepy Ashley is so cute! "Yeah…" Duh.

She yawned. "Okay." Then, she rolled on top of me, head resting on my chest.

"Why don't you just give me some of the blankets?"

She snuggled more into me… not a good fit with all those blankets wrapped around her. "This is more comfortable."

"Maybe for you…"

She looked up at me. "You no comfy?"

"Awe you're so cute!" What? I couldn't keep it in anymore.

That seemed to trigger something in her though. "I'm not cute. Hot, yes; cute, no."

I scoffed. "Oh please. You are _so_ cute. You big softy."

"Am not! Not a softy either."

"Okay miss 'I've only slept with one girl.'"

She rolled off of me. "That was a low blow, Spence."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Softy."

"Ugh. Please don't call me that."

"Why? It's true. Softy, like a bunny."

"No! No Softy, no bunny." She rolled off of me, onto her back, and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting… which must have been pretty hard to do with all those blankets on top of her.

"Why not, Softy?"

"Spen_cer_…" Awe she's getting frustrated.

"You know, if you'd have just given me some of the blanket, you wouldn't have that new nickname?"

She sighed and started moving around. "Fine. Here." She lifted the covers enough for me to get under, and I did.

"Thank you." We lay there in silence for a while until I said, "I'm too awake to go back to sleep."

She threw off the covers. "Me too." When she stood up and stretched, it gave me time to take all of her in. Her brown, curly locks were mussed with bed head, and her shirt was slightly wrinkled and rode up, giving me a perfect shot of her perfect abs. Still, even morning Ashley was gorgeous. I got out of the bed and stretched a bit too. When I cracked my back, Ashley looked at me with a disgusted look on her face and said, "That's gross."

…So I turned the other way and did it again… which resulted in me having another pillow thrown at my face… OW! That is it! I picked up the pillow that was thrown at me, jumped on the bed and hit her on top of her head.

When the initial shock wore off, Ashley looked up at me. "You did _not_ just do that!"

I smiled. "Yes, I believe I did."

She slowly made her way on the bed, grabbing another pillow in the process. "You are _so_ dead!" She swung the pillow at me, but before it hit, I jumped back and off the bed… almost falling on my ass in the process, but she doesn't need to know that. I swung at her legs and she jumped up and over towards me. When she took her swing, I squealed, yes squealed, and ran away. "Spencer Carlin, get back here!"

"No! You know you deserved that!" We were running around her room like 6-year-olds, but we didn't care. I looked behind me just in time to see Ashley trip over something on the floor and fall flat on her face. _THUNK! _Shit. I ran over to her to check on her. "Ashley, are you okay?"

She rolled onto her back. "Ouch." I giggled. "You think this is funny? I squished my boobs!"

"Awe, I'm sorry. At least you had a soft landing, Softy. Here, let me help you up." I stuck out my hand for her to grab, and she took it… and pulled me on top of her. Oldest trick in the book, and she still got me. I landed with an "Oof!"

"Oof?" She laughed. "Wow, I didn't think people actually made that noise when they fell."

I blushed. "Shut up!" I tried to get up, but she held me down, her arms around my waist. "Let me up!"

"Nope!"

"Ash_leyyy!_"

"No."

"Pwease?" I pouted.

"No."

"Aren't I squishing your boobs?"

She thought for a second. "Not as bad as the floor was."

I sighed… then smirked. "Ashley Softy Davies, you better let me up right now!"

She scoffed. "Not after you called me that!"

I grinned mischievously. "_Okay_." I stealthily reached my arms by her sides and began my assault. She started laughing and squirming under me. That's right. I got her squirming.

"Spence! S-stop!"

"Nope!"

"Spence, please! …I can't… breathe!"

"Say the magic words!"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Spenceyyy!" I stopped. "I don't _know_ the magic words."

Then I started again. "Sucks for you."

Next thing I knew, she had somehow managed to roll us over, and Ashley was now on top of me, my hands pinned to the ground. I squirmed a bit, but when I couldn't get lose, I stopped and looked up into her eyes. Ooo I know that look. She was looking from my eyes to my lips, and I did the same as I ran my tongue along my lower lip and bit down. As her mouth got closer to mine, I started to get more and more nervous. God, please don't let me have bad morning breath.

Her lips were almost on mine when the bedroom door swung open. We looked up in shock. "What the hell is… going… on in… here…" A pissed and surprised Kyla began shouting and ended up trailing off. "…not one of your girl toys, huh?"

It took Ashley a moment to register what had just happened, but when she did, she jumped up and started babbling. "No! She was just… and I was… and then she… I…"

Awe she's flustered. I stood up. "We were having a pillow fight which turned into a tickle fight and then you walked in."

Kyla looked from me to Ashley skeptically. "Not what it looked like to me… but it would explain the screeching and laughing that woke me up… before the _sun_ is even up!"

I looked at Ashley who was staring at the ground. She said, "Oh… sorry about that."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Um… yeah pretty much." She looked up with a smile on her face, and I tried to hide my laughter.

Kyla scoffed. "Well just… be quiet!" Then she stormed off in a huff. After she left there was an awkward silence.

"Well," I said, "she's not a morning person." Of course, what I was thinking was more along the lines of Damn it, Kyla!

Ashley smirked. "No… no she's really not."

"Guess it runs in the family."

"What? I am _so _not even grumpy right now."

"You were when you first woke up."

"Well it was… early…" I just looked at her knowingly. "…shut up!"

I smirked. "What? I said nothing."

"Yeah but I know what you were thinking."

"Oh so you're psychic now?" She nodded. Then, my stomach did something it does every once in a while. It said _grrrowl_. "I think my stomach is hungry."

Ashley laughed. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Ugh, whatever… "Anyway… Froot Loops?"

"Yes ma'am!" She said and then marched out of her room… okay so she didn't actually march, but it would have been funny if she had.

We were sitting across from each other at Ashley's huge kitchen table.

"So, Spence," Ashley said as I ate a bite of my cereal.

"Hmm?"

"You ever think about getting a new dog?"

I thought for a moment as I chewed and swallowed. "Well a week or two after Ash died, my mom asked if I wanted a new one, but at the time, I wasn't ready."

"Oh okay. Understandable." She looked to be deep in thought.

"What?"

"What what?"

"You look like you're thinking hard."

She smiled. "I'm not allowed to think?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. I just didn't know California girls thought all that much."

She scoffed. "Whatever, _Blondie!_" She threw a Froot Loop at me, and it went down my shirt.

"Damn it!"

"Yes! Perfect shot!" She celebrated as I reached down my shirt to pull it out. I threw it at her, but it landed on the table in front of her. She picked it up and ate it.

"Ew, that was down my shirt."

"So? Chlorine from the pool yesterday killed your little germies."

"Whatever. Just didn't know you liked boob loops."

"Boob loops? Really?"

"Shut up, it's early!"

Ashley laughed. "Yeah and who's fault is that?"

"As a matter of fact, it's yours!"

"_Puh_-_lease!_ It's not my fault you can't sleep when you're cold."

"It's your fault I was cold though."

"_Anyway_, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know… I should probably go home at some point."

"Probably… what else?"

"Dunno… what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking I could teach you to swim," She said with a defiant smile on her face.

"What? No! I am not showing my face at that pool again. Especially since that just happened yesterday!" What the hell is she thinking?

"Awe come on! I wasn't even talking about doing it at that pool. We can use my pool."

"Your pool?"

"Yeah, the one in my back yard…"

"You have a pool?" Wow, I'm dense this morning.

"Yes, I have a pool. Come on, Spence, it'll be _fun_!"

"Why do you lifeguard at the public pool if you have a pool?"

She sighed, exasperated. "_Because_ I wanted a job, and I'm not going to lifeguard my own pool because one, I'd basically be paying myself, so I wouldn't be making anything, and two, nobody swims in that pool but me and sometimes Kyla. Could you imagine life guarding at a pool and only having one person to watch over, said person being yourself? Do you realize how boring that would be? I mean, in order to save someone, I'd have to jump in and start drowning, and by that point, it would be pretty damn hard to switch to lifeguard mode."

"Okay! Okay okay okay! You can teach me, just stop rambling!"

"Sweet!" She got up and started to run out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She stopped and turned around.

"To change, duh. Hurry up, let's go!"

"I can't eat my breakfast first?"

"Uh, no. I'm sure you've heard the saying 'you must wait 30 minutes after a meal to get in the pool blah blah blah-'"

"But I'm hungry! You heard my stomach. Besides, nobody listens to that rule anyway." As much as I'd love to see her in a bikini again, food comes first.

She sighed and walked back to the table. "Fine. Eat then swim."

I smiled victoriously and took a giant bite of cereal… and then proceeded to choke on it while Ashley laughed her ass off. I can never catch a break.

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Ugly? Well we can mark off ugly. It is Spashley after all… Thank you all for reading! Now start the feeding! (In my head, that means review please and thank you!!) Yeah, I'm weird...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Just wanted to say a quick thank you to my reviewers. Normally, I'd reply to em all, but since I haven't gotten the alerts for them, I'll just say **Thank you all!!** I just almost typed something really disturbing, but I'll refrain… ENJOY!

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 8**

Ashley's pool was just as big as her house… well not just as big, but… you know what I mean. It was frikkin gargantuan. It was a weird shape, too, like an insect… or like a pancake that wasn't flipped properly, with the awkward edges and whatever… Don't look at me like that! Anyway, the pool was cool. It was an in-ground, steps on the shallow end which was kind of a circle, and it led to a bigger, deeper section, that was also kind of a circle. Which, of course, led to the bigger, really deep end, also circular, with a diving board and water slide.

We were in the middle section, which was five feet deep, so I could still stand in the water. "Okay," Ashley said, "before I teach you how to swim, I'm going to teach you to float."

I looked at her uncertainly. "Isn't that what those floaty, lounger things are for."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah, if you're trying to tan. We are going to swim."

I sighed. "Okay. What do I do?"

Ashley stepped closer and placed a hand on my pretty much bare upper back. "All you have to do is lean back. Just relax and take even breaths. I'll make sure you stay up." I looked at her hesitantly. She looked in my eyes. "Trust me."

Well… I've been able to trust her this far… I started to lean backwards, her hand never leaving my back. Then, I felt her other arm slip under my legs to help me keep that side up. "Good. Relax. Breathe." Kinda hard to breathe with your hands all over me.

I made sure to keep my ears over the water, so I could hear her. "Hey! This isn't so bad," I said.

She smiled. "You're doing very well. Now, I'm going to let go, okay? On the count of three-"

"No! Don't you _dare_ let go!"

She laughed. "It'll be okay, Spence, just keep doing what you're doing."

"But, Ashley!"

"Hey, I've got a question." Yeah, me too. Random much?

"Hmm?"

"In the middle of the night last night, I woke up because I had to use the bathroom, and when I came back, you were talking in your sleep." What is she getting at?

"That wasn't a question."

She laughed. "I'm getting there… Anyway, you kept saying the name Angelina. Who's that?"

I blushed. "Oh… um… Angelina Jolie…"

"Awe, Spence, were you having a dirty dream? And in my bed, too…" She smirked. I wish I was doing something dirty in your bed… Shut _up_ brain!

I'm sure my whole body was blushing now. "Actually… I was having a nightmare."

Ashley gasped and put her hands on her hips. "A nightmare? With Angelina Jolie? Please explain."

Unconsciously, I started moving my arms and legs to stay above the water. "Well… Don't get me wrong. I know she's got a great body and all that, but her lips are just so big! Which means her head must be big too because how else would giant lips fit on it… so in my dream, I was being chased by Angelina, only her head and lips were even bigger, and she was making a kissy face. Jeez, her mouth was like a black hole, I swear! She looked like she was going to suck my face off. I mean seriously, how do her giant, pouty lips not swallow her face in her sleep? It almost makes me feel bad for Brad… almost. I mean, picture seeing those giant lips coming towards your face. They'd probably take your whole head in, and then you'd suffocate in her mouth… I mean it's not the worst way to die but still…"

By then, Ashley was practically doubled over, holding her stomach, laughing. Hey, isn't it bad to be doubled over in five feet of water? Wait… she's holding her stomach and not me? And her hands were on her hips earlier… Oh my GOD! I'm FLOATING! I can float! "Ashley, I'm floatofuhfnofhou…" Yeah, I lost concentration and went under… and I just kept going and going and going and… you get the point.

When my feet hit the bottom, I pushed myself back up to the surface. I came back up coughing and sputtering, flailing my arms and legs, and Ashley was beside me in an instant, helping me to the steps and the shallow end and sitting me down.

"You okay?" She asked, rubbing my back as I coughed.

I nodded. "I was," cough, "floating." Hack hack cough…

She smiled. "I know! I think that's enough lessons for today though. Why don't we go in and get some lunch. I know how your stomach is."

I smiled. "Okay." Ashley stood and helped me up. I was a little shaky after nearly drowning. Twice in two days must be a record. We walked over to our towels and patted ourselves dry, then wrapped them around us and went to the kitchen.

While we were eating, the classic PB and J of course, we talked about random things, mostly about my next swimming lesson though. We're going to do it next time she doesn't have to work. Is it sad that I trust her more than Glen? I mean, it was my fault for falling under today, losing concentration and all… Who wouldn't though? The sound of her laugh alone is just-

"Spence?" Ashley wave a hand in my face.

"Hmm?" I blushed and smiled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just saying I should probably get you home soon."

I frowned. "Yeah, probably." But I was having fun! All of a sudden, I heard a click and saw a flash. I looked up at Ashley who was smirking and looking at her phone. "Did you just take a picture of me?!"

She nodded. "Yep."

"What? Delete it!"

She laughed. "Only if you delete that one of me."

"But my hair's a mess! I wasn't even smiling! I probably look like shit." I pouted again.

"Actually, I think you look rather cute."

"Ugh, whatever." Then I smirked. I pulled out my phone, did something, and told her to call me. When she did, I showed her my phone.

"Softy... Spencer Carlin, take that off your phone right now!"

"Nope. You will forever be known as Softy Davies."

"Come on, Spence! Please?"

"Please what?"

She sighed. "Take that off your phone."

"Take that off your phone what?"

I laughed, and she said, "Fine! Keep it!"

I shrugged. "Okay." Ashley stormed off. "Hey wait! Where are you going?"

She stopped and turned to face me. "To change so I can take your butt home."

"Just my butt? That would be a little weird, wouldn't it?" Then, Ashley stormed off again. I ran after her to her room. "Awe come on, Silly moose. I was just kidding!"

She gave me a weird look. "Silly moose? I thought it was goose."

"Goose is too popular. Besides, I like making up my own stuff."

"I see…" She smiled. "Silly moose."

I laughed. "That's my Softy!" She huffed away and into her walk-in closet to get dressed.

The ride to my house was playful and comfortable. When we got to my house though, it was a different story… at least for one of us. I grabbed my bag from the back seat then turned to face her. "Thanks, I had fun."

"Yeah, you too... I mean, me too." Awe, why is she nervous?

I smiled. "So I guess I'll see you later."

"Um… yeah I'll call you about the um… about the swimming."

"Okay… Bye!"

As I opened the door and started to step out of the car, she said, "Spence, wait!"

I sat back down. "What's up?" She wouldn't look at me.

"I was just… wondering if you'd like to go out with me… like on a date?" Seriously? "I mean… you don't have to. It was just a thought and…"

I smiled wide and interrupted her. "Ashley!" She looked up at me, and I could see the nervousness in her eyes. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"You would?" Her smile reached her eyes.

"Yes. I would." I leaned in and pecked her on then cheek. Then, I said, "Later, Softy!" and got out of the car, smiling all the way to my room.

**A/N: **And that ends chapter 8! WOOT! Ha sorry… uhhmm yeah so I hope you all enjoyed that one… I hope you enjoy them all but this one too! Ya know how to tell me? Reviewww! I know, I'm annoying. Sorry. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **You all are frikkin amazing… like… seriously… You all are like whoa!! Ha I don't even know what I mean by that, but thanks!

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 9 **

When I got to my room, I dropped my bag on the floor and plopped down on my bed. Man, I've had a great time the past two days… almost wants to make me thank Glen for pushing me in… almost.

A few seconds later, my door slammed open. "Spencer!" Shit.

I sat up. "Mom? I didn't know you were home."

"Obviously," she basically snarled at me. What is her problem?

"Um… what's up?"

"What's up? What's _up?_" Yeah, that's what I said, parrot. "Are you _stupid_?" Well that depends who you ask. "Do you think _I'm_ stupid?" Erm… cough… "I saw what you did out there!"

I sighed. "What did I do, mother?"

"You kissed that… that _girl!_" And I liked it!

"On the cheek."

"I don't care _where_ it was!" Tehehe "You shouldn't be kissing girls at _all!_"

"What's the big deal, mom? I kissed a girl on the cheek. Oh no." I waved my hands in mock-terror.

"Don't get that tone with me, young lady!"

"Sorry." No I'm not.

"I saw the way that girl was looking at you, Spencer."

"And how was that, mother?"

"Like she wanted to… to… to jump your bones!"

"Jump my bones?" I tried not to laugh. I really did… oh well.

"This is _not_ funny, Spencer Carlin!" I think sometimes mom regrets not giving me a middle name because it would be useful in situations like these.

I stopped laughing. "Oh… what is your problem with gays anyway?"

"Being gay is a sin! And people think it's catching!"

I stared at her blankly for a moment. "What does that even mean?"

Of course, she didn't answer me. "I do not want to see you doing that again. Do you understand me?"

I sighed. "Whatever." She stepped closer to me.

"I _said_ do you understand me?"

"Yes, drill sergeant." I thought I'd said that last part quiet enough for her not to hear, but I guess not since she raised her hand and almost smacked me. When I flinched, she realized what she was doing, lowered her hand, and stomped out of my room, slamming the door behind her. Well that's mature.

I lied back down on my bed, and apparently fell asleep because when I woke up, it was dark outside. Then I realized what had woken me up. "_It's in the way you move/ Baby what you doin' to me/ Can't stand it, can't hold back/ Every time I see ya get/ Beautiful, beautiful_" I sighed, reached over, and grabbed my phone. "What?"

"Sorry. Is this a bad time?" Not for you...

"Ashley? No, sorry, I was asleep, and before that… well my mom just… is stupid."

"Aw, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Nothing important. She saw me kiss your cheek and flipped out."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Sure it is. If I weren't so damn hot, you wouldn't have done it."

I laughed. "Too bad I only did it because you were being so cute."

"Was not!"

"Yes you were! You were all stuttery and nervous."

"Stuttery?"

"Yes. And cute."

She huffed into the phone. "What_ever._"

"So… whatcha doing?"

She laughed. "Talking to you and watching Last Comic Standing."

"Ugh! I hate when my brother watches those shows because like during commercial breaks and afterwards, he suddenly thinks that he's really funny, and he'll try to prove it. _'Hey, Spencer… Spencer!' _'What?' _'Knock knock' _sigh 'Who's there, Glen?' _'Orange.' _sigh 'Orange who?' _'Orange you glad I didn't say banana?! Hehehehe' _'…right…Jeez, he doesn't even have to be drinking to do stupid stuff. Just sit him in front of a television for a few minutes."

I heard laughing coming through the other line. She thinks I'm funny! "Spence… you do realize you just had like two conversations with yourself, right?"

"What? No I… Oh…"

"Anyway, I was calling about our date."

"Oh yeah? What about it?"

"I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to do." Besides you? Crap, I am such a perv…

"Uhm… I don't really know..."

"Okay, well I guess I'll think of something."

"Alright, sounds good." There was kind of a lull in the conversation.

"Oh my god!" Uht oh. Ashley sounded freaked out.

"What's wrong?"

"Raiff died!" Who?

"Raiff?"

"Raiff! You, know!" No I don't. "The rock star! I'm reading about it online. It says he was shot."

"…Raiff who? What the hell kind of name is that, anyway?"

"What? He doesn't have a last name. It's just Raiff. Like Cher or Madonna… or Ellen."

I laughed. "Ellen's last name is Degeneress."

"Not if I was talking about Ellen Page… Besides, those other two had last names too."

"So shouldn't he?"

"I… well… no!" I laughed.

"What's so important about this Raiff guy anyway?"

"Are you serious?! He's like… a major rock star! Are you sure you've never heard of him?"

"Positive. Sorry." She sighed into the phone. "That was loud."

"What was?"

"You breathed into the phone."

"Oh… Like this?" She did it again.

"Ashley!"

She laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist." The line was silent for a moment. "…I can't believe you've never heard of him. You have to at least know _one_ of his songs."

"Maybe I do and just don't know it."

"You better hope so!"

"…What?"

"I don't know." We both laughed. "I guess I should let you go to bed."

"Why? You're the one who seems tired and delusional."

She scoffed. "Whatever! You're the one who was sleeping when I called."

"Yeah yeah…"

"Good night, Spence. Can't wait for our date!" She's so cute!

"G'night, Softy." I hung up before she could yell at me.

The next morning, Glen was sitting on the couch while I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Without looking up from the TV, he said, "some one came by and left something for you."

"Who was it?"

"I dunno."

"Well… What was it?"

"I dunno." Thanks, Glen. _Huge_ help…

I walked into the kitchen and saw a big envelope addressed to me on the counter. Guess this is it. When I opened it up, I received the biggest shock of my life…

Raiff was my father?

**A/N:** I was going to leave it as a cliffhanger, but SOMEONE (Hey, chica!) said noooo! Actually, she said "booooooooo" so uh… yeah… this would have been out sooner, but the other night while I was writing and talking on AIM, my laptop was like "What can I do to totally piss Kristen off? What's that? Oh yeah I haven't done that in a while. I think I will crash." Nice, huh? Anyway, I wrote this chapter under the influence of a bad day and weird song choices. THAAAANK YOUUUUU! (Ha that reminds me of Finding Nemo.) Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Who's yo daddy?! Guess I should explain myself for the last chapter, eh? Basically, my brain likes to make stories more complex and longer than they have to be, like I can't write about just one thing. But the Raiff thing kinda plays into Spashley's relationship anyway, so yeah… I hope you still like it.

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 10**

_Raiff was my father?_

This can't be right. I checked the name on the letter. Yep, it says Spencer Carlin. What the hell?

I needed to sort this out, so I decided to go straight to the source… well not him, that'd be kind of hard. I went to the hospital to talk to my mother. I waited for her in the doctor's lounge area thing. Why do they even have a lounge? Shouldn't they always be out checking on patients and doing other doctory things? Oh, that couch looks comfy.

I must have fallen asleep on the comfy couch because when I opened my eyes, my mother was standing in front of me. "Oh, hi."

"Hi, Spencer. I don't have much time to talk. What do you need?" Good to see you too. How are the kids? Oh, wait…

"Who's my dad?" What? I'm blunt.

She looked shocked. Psht, like she never expected this question to come up. "Do we have to talk about this now? I really need to-"

"Mom! I am your daughter. I think you can answer this one question… Was it Raiff?"

The look on her face was priceless. "How did you…" I handed her the letter I'd gotten.

"Oh my god." She sat beside me on the couch, the letter in one hand, her other was pressed to her mouth, which was in the form of an "O."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't… it… he… it never came up." I guess that's true…

"Why am I the only one who got the letter… I mean, Glen didn't get one."

"Well, Spence, you and Glen are only half siblings." Whoa.

"I think I need to… go…" I stood up, grabbed my letter, and left the room, leaving my mother sitting there on the couch.

I didn't want to go home after talking to my mother, so I drove to Ashley's. My mom bought me a Jeep Wrangler as a pay-off for making me move here. Pay-off my ass. Gas and insurance on this thing is a bitch, and I have to pay it. Anyway, when I got to Ashley's, I rang the bell, and Kyla opened the door. "Hey! Spencer, right?"

"Yeah, hey, Kyla… Is Ashley home?"

"No, she had to work." Damn.

"Oh, okay… guess I should have called first."

"It's okay. You can come in and wait for her if you want. I mean… she won't be home for a few hours, but I can chill with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on in." So I did. Turns out Kyla is a pretty cool person. We have the same taste in music and movies. We were watching How to Lose a Guy In 10 Days in the living room. when Ashley got home.

She threw her stuff down and said, "Hey, Ky." Then, she sat down beside Kyla on the couch… on top of me. As soon as she realized a body was under her, she jumped off and started apologizing. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't realize… Spencer?"

I laughed. "Hey."

She smiled and sat between me and Kyla. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get out and need someone to talk to."

"Oh. In that case, I am all ears." That's an odd picture.

I looked at Kyla then back at Ashley. "Could we go to your room?"

"Huh?" She turned her head and looked at Kyla. "Oh yeah, sure." She stood up and offered her hand. I took it, and we walked up to her room. When we got to her room, we sat on her bed facing each other. "So… what's up?"

I started playing with my fingers, nervous habit. When she noticed, she grabbed my hands and held them. I still didn't say anything. "Spencer, what's wrong?"

I looked in her eyes. "Well… you know how Raiff died?"

"Yeah, it's so sad. Did you realize you actually do know who he is?" Tough question.

"Um… well, no not… not really."

"What about him then?"

"He is… _was_… my father." She stared at me for a second… then burst out laughing… so not funny. I just sat there staring at her, trying not to cry. It's not her fault she doesn't believe it. I hardly believe it. When she realized I wasn't laughing with her, she wiped her eyes and stopped laughing.

"You… you're not laughing." I shook my head. "So… You're serious?" I nodded, and she just stared.

"…Say something?"

"Who… I mean, how did you… Did your mom tell you?"

"Not first." I handed her the letter.

"Wow… Wait so you get to go to the thing where they read his will?" So not the point, Ashley.

"Um… yeah…?"

"So you get to meet a bunch of famous people then, right? Like, there are probably going to be a bunch of people there. It is Raiff, after all."

"I guess."

"That is _so_ cool."

"Ashley!"

"Crap, sorry. I just… wow… I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"Um… are you okay?"

I nodded… then shook my head. "I don't… I don't even know how to feel right now. I mean, I didn't even know him, but then I find out he's my father, but I can't do anything about it because he's dead… and why do I have to go to his will thing anyway? It's not like I'm in it. He probably didn't even know I exist."

"It's okay to be confused, Spencer. I would be too."

I sighed. "And Glen… Glen's not even my whole brother?"

"Whole brother?" She was confused… so was I.

"He's my half brother! We have different fathers!"

"Ohh, I see… Wow for a strict Catholic, your mom sure got around, huh?" Any other time, I would have laughed my ass off.

"Well at least I know who my father is!" Shit. All physical contact stopped, and Ashley's face went blank.

"Nice."

"Shit, Ashley, I'm sorry!"

"You know, you didn't even know who your own dad was until you found out in a letter… and I'd rather not know who mine is than getting a letter about mine finding out he died… probably from ODing or having too much sex with groupies!" I guess I deserved that…

"Ashley, please."

"Just go, Spencer." She got up and opened her door.

"But-"

"Go." I sighed, got up, and walked out. I tried to make eye contact when I walked past, but she stared at the wall behind me.

**AN:** Dun dun duuuuuun! …another one bites the dust. And another down and another down, another bites the dust browwoww. Ha no clue why I did that. Thank you for reading! I'm going to be at orientation the next couple days, meaning less time to write… but I'll get another one out soon-ish! Reviews are cool. Throw them in the pool! …What? No sense? Ah well…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Ello, Poppits! I was able to write a bit while I was at orientation… so here ya go!

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 11**

Now what am I supposed to do? The one friend (possibly more) I made out here is now pissed at me. Why'd I say that? It's not like I actually care that she insulted my mother.

After I left Ashley's house, I went home and straight to my room. I tried to call a couple times, but she wouldn't pick up. I sent a text apologizing and asking her to give me another chance and still go on that date with me. I told her to meet me at Arthur's on our date night if I still had a shot.

--Ashley's POV--

When Kyla saw Spencer leave, she came upstairs and burst into my room. "What happened?"

I sighed. I really don't want to talk about this right now. "She said something harsh, and I told her to leave."

She sat next to me on the bed. "What did she say?"

"At least I know who my father is."

She looked confused. "Wow. Why the hell would she say that?"

"I kind of… possibly insulted her mother."

She sighed, obviously disappointed in me. "What did you say?"

"I kind of insinuated that she was a slut…"

"Ashley!" She smacked my arm.

"I know! And I felt kind of bad about it until she said that." Not true… I still feel bad.

"So what then? You're just not going to talk to her anymore? I know you like her. I could tell just by seeing you with her."

I sighed. "I don't know." _I'm taking a moment just imaginin' that I'm dancin' with you/I'm your pole and all you're wearing is your shoes/ You got soul, you know what to do to turn me on until I write a song about you… _Ah, my phone. I check the caller ID and hit ignore.

"Who was it?"

"Spence… again…"

"Just answer it, Ash. Maybe she wants to apologize."

"I know she does. She tried to right after she said it."

"What?! Ashley…"

"I know. I should have let her talk." What the… Oh, my phone's vibrating. I checked it. A text from Spencer. I sighed.

"Her again?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's a text."

"Well? What's it say?"

I opened my phone and read it aloud. "Ashley, I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking at the time. I'm just so confused with everything… If you're willing to let me make it up to you, please still meet me at Arthur's for our date. Sorry, Spencer." I read it over again to myself then looked at Kyla.

"Awe, Ashley! What are you going to do?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure."

"I think you should meet her. I mean, she seems like a sincere girl, and that apology was pretty good…"

"Maybe."

"Alright, well I'll leave you to think about it." She gave me a reassuring pat on the leg and left. What am I going to do?

I needed to talk to someone else about this, so I went to Arthur's. I told him I needed to talk, and he took me to the back. I explained to him what happened, up to the text and what Kyla said.

"Wow… that's a lot to take in… so you want to know what I think you should do, right?" I nodded. "Well, I think you should give her another shot, Ashley. I really don't think she meant what she said."

"Yeah… I guess."

"And one other thing… I may not be your dad biologically, but you can come to me. You're like a daughter to me."

I smiled. "Thanks, Arthur. I do feel like you're a father to me. I just wish sometimes I had the real thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Thanks, Arthur. I'll see you later."

"Yep! See you on your date!" I smiled again and walked out. He always knows how to make me feel better.

--Spencer's POV--

Tonight has to be perfect. I don't know what, but there is just something special about Ashley. I put a lot of time into planning this date and even more time getting myself ready for it. I had no idea what to wear, so I decided on a skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a sky blue halter, and my favorite pair of converse… What? I like to be comfortable. Anyway, I started to get extremely nervous while I was curling my hair. What if this sucks? Oh crap, what if she doesn't even show up? She never replied to any of my calls or texts. Gawd I hope she shows up.

I got to Arthur's early to make sure everything was set up. After I checked everything, I went to our table to wait. It was 7:51, and she was supposed to be there in nine minutes… if she came… At 8:06, I started internally freaking out… and slightly externally. My legs were bouncing. I was staring at the table when I saw someone enter the room out of the corner of the room. I looked up and immediately smiled at the site. It was Ashley! Woot! She was dressed casually in tight jeans and a t-shirt, but she still looked hot. "You came!" I stood up and gave her a hug, which she, surprisingly enough, returned.

When we pulled back, she was smiling. "Of course! I couldn't let a beautiful blonde eat dinner by herself." We sat at the table.

I blushed. "Ashley… about what I said…"

She raised a hand to stop me. "Forget it."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Yes! I'm sure… and I'm sorry about what I said about your mom."

I laughed. "It's okay. If it'd been any other situation, I would have laughed."

"Ah… so… how'd you get Arthur to agree to let you reserve the entire restaurant? I tried to do that once, and he said no… of course, that could have been because I wanted to use it to play a big game of hide and seek with my friends…"

I laughed. "Yeah, that might have had something to do with it… I just told him it was for a very special occasion."

She smiled. "Oh, I see."

As if on cue, Arthur came over and said, "I thought you said _special_ occasion."

Ashley scoffed, and I grabbed her hand on the table and said, "Awe, but this is a very special occasion."

"Hmm… Okay I'll let it slide this time. You two ready to eat?"

"Yeah! What're we having?" Ashley said.

"You'll see," Arthur said and walked away to get our food.

"He's pretty cool," I said and Ashley agreed.

Moments later, Arthur came back with our food and drinks. "Oo, Spence! This is my favorite." She clapped her hands, excitedly.

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, I had a little help." I looked at Arthur who winked at me and left us to eat. I had music playing softly from a stereo in the background. After we had finished eating, I asked her to dance and offered her my hand. She took it, and I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it before placing it on my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands at her hips, and we danced slowly just enjoying each other's presence.

**A/N: **I'll probably write more one the date next chapter. This one was just getting kind of long, so I ended it there. Thanks for reading! Reviews are like… hmm what's something totally random? Skewers! Ha Reviews are like skewers because… you stick em in annnnd um… they keep me straight… well not straight but like… together! Reviews are like skewers because they're useful, and you stick em in, and they keep things together! There! Yes, I am crazy. Thank you for noticing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry, for the wait everyone… been a little preoccupied… tehe but since the smoke detectors decided to give everyone in my house a wake-up call around six this morning, and I couldn't fall back asleep again, I wrote. :)

**Lifeguard On Duty **

**Chapter 12**

After we danced to a few songs, we finally noticed Arthur had brought out our dessert, so we went back to the table. Ah, how I love cheesecake!

"Oo! Cheesecake?! My favorite!" Ashley was beaming.

"Mine too!"

"Really?" I nodded. "Cool!"

"Yeah… what could be better? I mean it's cheese… and it's cake. Amazing."

She laughed. "Dork."

I smiled. "Oh well." There was a pause in conversation, and I broke it with, "I'm glad you came tonight, Ashley."

She smiled. "Yeah? Me too."

"So… this date hasn't sucked then?"

She laughed, shaking her head. Then grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "This date has been perfect." She smiled brightly, and I'm sure I mirrored it.

"Good! I just wish it didn't have to end."

"Well it doesn't… not tonight anyway." Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"Come to my place after dinner. We don't have to do anything, just watch a movie or something."

I thought for about a nanosecond before agreeing.

When we got to her house, we went straight to Ashley's room. I sat on her bed as she chose a movie and put it in. There was a stuffed giraffe on her bed, near her pillow, so I picked it up. When she walked over and sat next to me, I held it up. "You still sleep with stuffed animals?"

"Hey now! Don't hate on Mr. G."

"Mr. G?"

"Yeah. Stands for Mr. Giraffe."

I laughed. "Well… that's original."

"Yeah well I was like six when I got him." She grabbed both the pillows that were on her bed and put one on top of the other before grabbing Mr. G and resting her head on them.

"What? I don't get a pillow?"

She smiled. "Nope!"

"Psht, fine."

"Aw, you can use me as one."

I smiled. "Okay." I lay down, resting my head on her shoulder and snuggling into her side as the movie began. "Awe! Ellen Page is so cute, even when she's fake pregnant," I randomly said during the movie.

"Sure…"

"What? You don't think so?"

Ashley shrugged. "She's cute, I guess."

"Come on, she's adorable."

"Well… I can think of someone cuter…" Aww.

"Oh really?" She nodded. "And who might that be?"

"Me!" Hmm where is that pillow? Oh right. She stole it from me… Next tactic then. I pouted.

"Oh, did you think I was going to say you?" She asked with a smirk.

I shook my head at her and poked her side. She jumped and tried to cover her waist with her hand, so I poked her again… and again until I was just full-out tickling her… and even while laughing and squirming, she still managed to flip us over and pin me to her bed. Uh oh.

"What're you gonna do now, Carlin?"

I smirked. "Even in this position, I'd say I still won… What are _you_ going to do?"

"What do you want me to do?" Muahaha!

"Guess." She leaned her head in and kissed me on the cheek. "Hmm… close." She smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. I laughed. "You're such a goof." She giggled and pecked me on the lips. "Mm, I like that one."

She smiled and snuggled into me, nuzzling my neck with her nose, and I kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer to me. I felt her leave a light peck on my neck and held her even closer. She looked up and kissed me on the lips, and I started kissing her back. We smiled into the kiss, and she pulled back a little as I started rubbing her back. Ashley brushed the hair from my face and looked deep into my eyes as I stared back into hers. "Hey you."

She smiled. "Hey." Then leaned in and kissed me again. I ran my fingers through her soft, curly hair and felt her hand travel down my arm and rest on my hip.

I pulled back slightly, trying to catch my breath. "Ashley…"

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Hmm?"

"Can we um… can we slow it down a little?" What? I know she's hot, but I scare easily.

She smiled. "Yeah, sure, of course." Awe, so sweet. She got off of me and lay beside me. I kissed her cheek as a thank you, then snuggled back into her side, and we went back to watching Juno. Jeez, the relationship between Juno and Mark is so weird…

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know… but short things are cute, right? It's something, anyway… So I saw The Dark Knight yesterday. It was long but **_amazing!_** Go see it… like now. You're going? Mkay, good. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome! Wink wink nudge nudge


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Wazzup hos and bros and foes and pose…ers?! Ohmigawsh, peoplez, I'm going cuhRAZY! What else is new, right? But seriously, I am way hyper… AHHHH! On vacation right now. I wanted to write this before I left, but… I fail. BOOM Shakka lakka lakk- hi… :) …maybe I should stop eating whoppers…

**Lifeguard on Duty**

**Chapter 13**

When we woke up the next morning, we lay in bed, cuddling for a bit… which somehow turned into a make out session. Whatever. I'm not complaining… but then the door opened… NOW, I'm complaining.

"Hey, Ashley, how did the da-" We froze in our positions and looked over at a surprised Kyla standing in the doorway. "…oh… it's not over. I'll just be going then." Then she walked out the door.

Ashley sighed and rolled off of me and out of the bed. Hey, now it's cold! "Sorry about her," she said as she started picking something to wear.

"It's okay."

It was quiet for a moment while Ashley searched in her closet. Then, I heard her ask, "Hey, you want to go to the pool today?"

"The public pool?"

She came out of her closet, clothes in hand. "Yeah."

"But… you have a pool."

"Not with actual people though."

"But… what's the point in having a pool if you're not going to use it?"

"Fine, we can go to the beach."

I smiled. "Okay!"

"Jeez, you're so difficult."

"Oh crap!"

She looked worried. "What's wrong?"

I smiled. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Hmm, I guess you'll just have to go in your birthday suit then."

"Ashley!" I'm sure I was blushing.

"Kidding, Spence. You can borrow something of mine."

I smiled as she went to her closet and found something for me to wear. She ended up handing me a royal blue bikini and nothing else. "…this is it?"

"What? You want actual _clothes_ too?"

I smiled. "Please and thank you!"

She shook her head and went back to her closet. She tossed a couple things to me then grabbed her clothes and started walking out of her room. "I'm going to change in the bathroom since I need to use it anyway."

"Okay." Then, she let me in her room to change. Guess I'm wearing a short skirt and t-shirt today…

When we got to the beach, I thought we would just lay out, but apparently, Ashley had other plans. When we were grabbing our things our of her car, she pulled a volleyball out of her trunk.

"We're playing beach volleyball?"

"Yep! …well, I mean, if you want to. We don't have to."

"No, I'd love to. I actually played for our team back in Ohio."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well how about I show you how the real players do it?"

"The real players, huh?"

"That's right!"

"Okay, let's go." She led me over to a volleyball net that was already set up. There were a few people around, but nobody was using it, so we dropped our stuff and walked onto the court. We decided to warm up a bit first, so we started slow and easy. The game slowly began to get more and more intense, and people started to crowd around. Nosey butts!

Anyway, after a while of playing, Ashley realized she knew a couple of people who were watching and called them over. They ended up joining us, me and Ashley on one side, and the two girls on the other. Apparently, the other girls played for King High, the school I'll be going to next year. Ashley and I basically slaughtered them, and we were both sweating horribly by the time the game was over. Why is LA so _hot_?

After the game, Ashley and I walked over to our stuff. "So, you ready to go relax?" She asked.

"Definitely." We grabbed our things and head off to find somewhere to chill… or melt.

We were lying out on our towels after our crazy game of volleyball when two guys walked up, blocking our sun, and started talking to us. Blondie said, "So… you two looked pretty hot out there."

I leaned up on my elbows a bit and looked him up and down before saying, "Well, it is about ninety degrees right now." I heard Ashley stifle a laugh beside me.

The guy looked at me and said, "Right… well do you and your friend want to come cool off in the waves with us? You know… since it's so hot…"

I looked over at Ashley then back to the guy. "I think we're good actually."

"Oh… Do you mind if we join you then?" Oh my GAWD, boy, get a hint!!

Ashley stifled another laugh before I replied with, "Look, I'm just going to tell you right now. You have no chance with me."

"Why not? You have a boyfriend?" Sigh.

"No."

"So what then? Are you gay?" After he asked, he and his buddy started laughing. Oh yeah, laugh it up big boy. I stared at him. "Wait… Are you?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh… um… sorry."

"For what?"

"…I um… I'm not sure?"

"Right."

"So… what about your friend? Is she…um…"

Then, Ashley finally spoke up. "Sorry, buddy, no cocks allowed in this henhouse," she said as she gestured to her um… lower… bits…

Oh my god… Did she really just say that? She must have because she was smirking, and the two guys were blushing. "Right… okay… see ya then."

As they walked away, Ashley and I both burst out laughing. When I had calmed down a bit, I said, "no cocks in this henhouse?"

Ashley laughed. "What? It's all I could come up with on the spot."

"Sure sure."

"Whatever. You're just jealous."

"Of what? You're wonderful verbal skills?"

"Of course! I've got skillz you ain't never seen!"

"Ain't never seen? …You do realize you _hear_ things that are verbal."

"Maybe _you_ do." What?

"I'm not even going to go there." I laughed.

"Anyway, that guy had a good idea. We should go cool off with a quick dip in the ocean."

"But it's salty!"

"Um, duh?"

"It makes skin get all sticky."

Ashley smirked. "That's what the showers are for, Spence."

"I thought those were for washing off sand."

She sighed. "Whatever. Are you coming or not?" She stood up and offered me a hand.

"Let's go!" She shook her head at me as she helped me up, and we walked, well ran because the sand was really hot, into the refreshing ocean.

As soon as our the water hit our feet, we stopped moving. I know I said we wanted to cool off, but _damn_ that water was cold! We got about knee-deep into it when I kicked water at Ashley, and it hit her back. First, she stiffened… then turned around with a mock-angry glare on her face. "Oops."

She smirked, trying to keep a full grin off her face. "Oops?" I nodded. "I'll show you oops!" She started to run at me, so I shrieked and ran away. We ended up chasing each other around, splashing for a few minutes before she full-out tackled me onto the wet sand, waves crashing behind us… then we ended up rolling around on the sand trying to pin each other. We only stopped when we heard someone clear their throat beside us. There was a middle-aged woman standing there staring at us, her two little boys doing the same, eyes wide, mouths slightly open. The lady shook her head, scowl on her face, and then grabbed her boys by the arms and dragged them away, and I heard faint protests of "Mom!" coming from the two.

When Ashley and I got off the ground, we were laughing hard and covered with sand. We laughed all the way to the showers.

**A/N: **Earthworms are hermaphrodites, and they have sex in the "69" position. Hahaha sorry. My friend told me that at a party the other night, and I thought I'd let you all in on the secret. Pointless facts for a pointless chapter? Uhmm anyway, so that was chapter 13. WOOT! Was is Wootfull? …or maybe Boofull? Lemme know pretty please with nummy foodz on top! Cheesecake is preferable! What am I talking about? I don't know either, but cheesecake is the shizzle fo rizzle. Mkay bye!

P.S. Thanks!!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Oh em gee! FINALLY an update! You know what I hate? Group projects. Ha that's all I'll say about those though. How are you? Well, I hope… Anyway, sorry for the wait! Here ya go!

**Lifeguard On Duty**

**Chapter 14**

When we got to my house, my mother was there, sitting on the couch in the living room. When she saw me walk in, she stood up, and asked, "Where the hell have you been?" Uht ohz, she's cussing…

I muttered to Ashley that she should go home. She asked if I was sure, and I nodded. She gave me a quick hug and told me to call her later. I said okay, and she left. I turned back to my mother. "Hanging out with Ashley."

"And you didn't even think to ask or let me know? And why isn't your cell phone on? I gave it to you for a reason!" Well this is a great way to end a wonderful couple of days…

"What do you care? You're never even home! …and it's not on because it died, and I forgot my charger."

"You really need to start being more responsible, Spencer. What if there was an emergency, and I needed to contact you?"

"There wasn't."

"That's not the point!"

"Whatever…" sighh

"Don't get that tone with me! Have you even started packing to go to the reading of your father's will?" So not looking forward to that.

"No. I don't even see why I have to go. Did he even know I exist?"

My mother sighed and massaged her temples. "He did, yes. He sent child support." Explains a lot.

"But he never wanted to meet me?"

"When you were first born, he came to see you once… but he got busy with his rock star life, and things changed. He asked me if he could meet you a couple years ago, but I told him it would probably be a bad idea." Dumbblondesaywhaaa?

"What?! You didn't even ask me if I wanted to meet my own father? You just decided for me?!"

"I didn't think it was a good time. You're a teenage girl, going through a lot…"

"Mom, he's my father! You can't just decide that without at least asking me first! What if I had questions for him? It would have been nice to have someone to talk to."

"You can talk to me." She seemed slightly offended. Ha yeah right! Is she crazy?

"Please! You're always too busy with work! You're never even home!" As if on cue, her pager went off.

She checked it, and said, "That's the hospital. I have to go."

"Of course." I held in my tears. She doesn't deserve to see me cry.

"Don't be like this, Spencer," she said as she head for the door. Like what?

"Whatever. Have fun cutting people's stomachs open." My mother slammed the door on her way out, and not ten seconds later, Glen came in.

"What was that about?"

"Everything." I finally let the tears fall, and Glen came to my rescue, wrapping his arms around me and taking me to the couch. He's not always bad…

When I'd calmed down a bit, he asked, "Where's mom going?"

"She was paged." My response was muffled because I was speaking into his shoulder.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"My father."

He looked at me, confused. "You know who our dad is?"

"No… just mine…"

"Oh… so what do you… wait. We have different fathers?" Wow he really is blonde.

"Yes, Glen. You and I are only half siblings." That actually explains a lot now that I think about it.

"Wow… so like… who's your dad?" I almost laughed when he asked that. Who's your daddy? Oh Benny…

"It's… well was Raif."

"Raif? You mean like the rock star?"

"Not like the rock star. For sure the rock star."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! God!"

"Okay, sorry, calm down."

Yeah probably overreacted a little… "Sorry."

"It's okay. So how'd you find out?"

"That letter the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it said he was my father and I need to go to the reading of his will, and my transportation and living arrangements have been taken care of and paid for."

"Wow. When do you go?"

"Couple days."

"Is that what you and mom were arguing about?"

"Part of it, I guess. She said he asked to meet with me a couple years ago, and she said no… didn't even bother to ask me."

"Wow, that's harsh… Do you think she's done that to me?"

"I don't know. It's possible, I guess."

"Wow! I can't believe she'd do that to me… I mean you." Yep, make this about yourself, Glen.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go up and start packing."

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright. Thanks." I walked up to my room and pulled out a duffle bag and turned on the weather channel. What? I need to know what the weather's going to be like, and the music is relaxing. Hush!

My mother never came home last night, and since I'm leaving for LA the day after tomorrow, Ashley and I decided to spend all of today together.

When I got to her house, we went straight to Ashley's room. I lay on her bed and vented to her about what happened with mom and how Glen comforted me. Ashley was walking back and forth around her room, cleaning and listening to my rambling.

"Hold on a second," she interrupted, "Glen actually supported you?"

"Yeah… he's not always a horrible brother."

"Sure sure."

I sat up. "He's not!"

"Okay, Spence, I believe you."

"Mkay… Hey, how about you stop pacing around and get your cute butt over here?"

Ashley stopped what she was doing. "Cute butt, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Not hot or sexy?"

I smirked. "Nah, just cute."

She scoffed, and I laughed at her cockyness. She walked up to me and said, "Spencer Carlin, you are being a bad hat." Huh?

"What?"

She laughed. "A bad had… you know, like someone who causes mischief."

I scoffed. "That's not a real term. You made that up."

"Oh really?" I nodded, and she tossed a dictionary on the bed.

I picked it up and turned to the "B's." Sure enough, "bad hat" was there. I read the definition out loud. "Someone who deliberately stirs up trouble." …wow.

"Told ya so."

"Yeah whatever. Just come here, smarty pants."

"Hmm?" She walked towards me. "So my butt is cute and my pants are smart?" She smirked, and I laughed, grabbing her hands and pulling her onto me as I lay down. I started kissing her, but she pulled back. "Spencer…"

"Hmm?" I asked and kissed her neck. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you doing this because you want to or because you want to forget about earlier?"

I moved her face to look me in the eyes. I wanted her to see how serious I was about this. "Ashley, I would _never_ use you like that. If you ever feel like I'm doing that to you, stop me, okay?"

"Mkay." She buried her head in my shoulder again, and I kissed her hair. "I'm just so tired of people using me, you know?"

"I understand, Ashley… and I give you permission to slap me if I ever do that to you."

"Hmm…" She looked back at me. "I don't know if I could ever slap you."

"No?"

"Nope… I'll just throw a banana slug at you instead." What? She's so random!

"A banana slug? What?"

"Yeah because they're gross and slimy and will stick to you… of course, I'd have to figure out how to make it not stick to me when I try to throw it…"

I laughed. "Come here goof ball." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. Life is great when I'm with her.

**A/N: **KABLAM! So there it is… Hope it wasn't too bad. The ending was a bit rushed because I wanted to finally update for you all. Who knows when I'll get time to write another chapter. Anyway, I hope it was decent and the you're all doing well! hmm I need something funny to end this with... Okay so I was walking to one of my classes earlier, and I tripped over a brick because they're all uneven. And then I was walking up the stairs in the dining hall and tripped up those too! ha I'm so graceful, really. And thennn I almost tripped when I was getting off the shuttle to the other campus, and nobody sat beside me on the shuttle! I don't know... maybe I'm scary, but I was slightly saddened. People stood rather than sitting next to me. Double you tee eff?! I know I don't smell bad, so I have no idea what is with people...


End file.
